Armour
by The Canadian Cake
Summary: A true bomber must learn to shed his armour.
1. This is not the Beginning

**AN: First, I have to give thanks to quite a few people:**

**ZeroWolfWriter, LoftwingQueen, and LukiaDeathstalker for inspiring this story through Zero' s forum :)**

**ScarletCurls, for being my amazing Beta and friend. And for all those people who reviewed and gave me great advice.**

** Thank you.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**This is Not the Beginning**

**Coryn' s POV**

I sat up in bed and looked around panicking. "Mom? Dad?" I called out, fear clear in my tiny voice. My room was dark and I had woken up from a terrifying dream, so the first thing I thought of doing was calling for my parents. The room was dark, and shadows seemed to reach and grab at me. My grey eyes darted around wildly as I heard pounding footsteps. Or was that my heart? I couldn't tell.

"Coryn?!" My mother said bursting into the room. Her hair was a brown halo around her attractive face. Her violet eyes reflected the same fear that shone through mine.

Father stumbled in behind her, rubbing his blurry eyes like a child. His unshaven face was tan, and in the darkness it made him look like the devil himself. The cold grey eyes almost identical to mine almost made it worse as they shone brightly in the faint moonlight. I gathered the bright blue blanket up to my face and looked down. Black hair fell around my face, barely covering my fear filled grey eyes. "I...I had a nightmare." I mumbled. It was embarrassing for a ten year old boy to admit something like that in front of his military father. That military father scoffed and drug himself back to bed as mother rushed forward, gathering me in her slim and pale arms. "Oh Coryn, that's okay." She kisses the top of my head comfortingly. I smelled her lilac perfume coming off her silk nightgown. I wrapped my arms around her, shaking slightly. We both sit there a moment, mother pulling me into her lap.

Smoothing my hair back she leaned away to get a better look at my face. "Oh honey...You are growing so fast." She said with a shaky smile with her full Angelic lips. Her slender hands moved from my head to fiddle with something on the back of her neck, and I watched trying to suppress my interest. Drawing out a chain, mother took a deep breath.

In the palm of her pale left hand there was a necklace with an amethyst ring looped on it. She placed her right hand on my cheek, and I knew she felt the high cheekbones I received from her side of the family.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked looking into my eyes with a determined expression. I shook my head, looking back with my lips pressed together. Was that a trick question? Surely mother knew it was a ring on a chain.

"It is a family heirloom from your father's side. The man is supposed to give the ring to the woman he loves, then she gives it to her son. It will keep you safe."

I bobbed my head, now knowing what she meant. I looked down at the ring hanging around my neck and tuck it safely into my shirt. She smiles, and leans forward kissing the top of my forehead gently. Soon after telling me a story she leaves the room, taking the lilac scent and feeling of silk with her.

...

I woke up that morning to find my dad yelling orders at me while I was half asleep. Trust me, it is not pleasant.

"Come on girly, let's get going! You can't sleep forever!" I woke, and immediately swung my legs over the edge of my bed. Looking up, I was greeted by a surprising sight.

My father only had his boxers on. And his face was still unshaven.

"Uh...dad, where's your Bomber Suit?" I ask with utter confusion showing in my voice. "A true Bomber must learn to shed his armour!" He replied with gusto. Suddenly, he lunged at me and began taking off my clothes until I was down to my boxers. "Dad!What are you doing?!" I yelled, my voice reaching a squeak. "Teaching you the ways to become a true Bomber son!" And he slung my pale body over his tan shoulder with ease.

"Mom!" I screamed as he began jogging towards the back door. "She isn't here kid, I sent her shopping." a maniacal laugh followed the statement, and my heart felt as if a cold ring was squeezing around it.

My first thought was '_Holy crap my dad's insane!'_

I gave up and focused on getting into a comfortable position on his shoulder. It was extremely hard though because he wasn't the most graceful person. He kicked the door open and bolted to the woods, jostling me around. I clenched my jaw so my teeth wouldn't clang together. Father also was very impolite. When it comes down to it...Father is not a pleasant person to be around because he is too 'enthusiastic' as mother would put it.

Soon we came to a meadow. It had flowers, trees, and sweet birds fluttering around in the as soon as we entered the peaceful place, they all scattered. My father set me down roughly. "Okay kid. First lesson complete. Next, we learn silence is golden." He said, folding his arms across a bare and muscled chest. I frowned, wondering why he would suddenly decide to teach me this.

"Have a conversation with me," he said looking more serious. I opened my mouth to make a rude comment, but he held up his hand for silence. "and only use your eyes." He finished sounding calmer than usual. My mouth snapped back shut, and I was slightly disappointed. How was I supposed to do that?

I glared at him, saying in my head _'This is stupid.'_

Dad didn't respond. Or least, I can't tell if he did. There was an odd and uncomfortable silence, and heard creatures rustling around in this forest.

_'Why do I have to do this?'_ I looked at him, projecting the though with all I could muster. He continued staring blankly back. My face began to turn red in anger. _'You are so mean, you know that right?'_ My eyes began hurting as I strained them from staring so hard. A slow smile spread across his face. "Coryn, you aren't even looking. I kept responding, but you were too blinded by your anger. Which goes along with lesson three. Which I will teach you through my eyes."

My eyebrows drew together. He was acting like this was telepathy._ 'Fine, I will look.'_ I thought through my eyes.

Clearing myself of emotion, I stared back into father's eyes, my face clear. Suddenly I felt deaf to the world, as the forest noises faded into the background and I stared into my father's eyes.

_'Good job.'_

I nearly jumped. It was inside my head in a way as I read the thought in his father's was shocking, but I kept my calm and continued interpreting father's thoughts through his now expressive eyes.

_ 'Ready to learn?'_ He asked in my head as I stared. I nearly nodded, but remembered that I shouldn't move. '_Sure_.'

_'Good. End of the Second lesson. Now we learn the importance of not giving away emotions. Especially to the enemy. First of all, no more of that smiling, frowning, expressions in general. If a person really knows you, then they would watch your eyes.'_

_'Okay...'_ I was slightly confused. Would I have to communicate with people like this forever?

_'You know it's the right girl to give that ring to if she can do that.' _He winked, a twinkle in his eye.

Guilt was clear in my eyes. '_You know?'_

_'Of course! Your mother doesn't keep secrets. Plus you don't have your suit on.'_ I was silent a moment. In my head I mean. We had been silent on the outside the whole time.

_'Dad?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Is that why people who love each other look into each other's eyes for so long?'_

_'...I suppose.'_

I was satisfied with that answer and continued training with my father. Sometimes I got sidetracked thinking of the girl who would receive the ring. She would look like an angel and act like one too. Her cooking would be amazing and her attitude sweet, like mother. She would remind me of the color purple, and smell nice. Her skin would feel like mother's silk nightgowns.

This part is The calm before the storm...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short chapter I know, but I will start right away on the next chapter.<strong>

**Listening to: Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae**

**Mood: Chill**

**Now time for Cake' s homework for you guys :D**

**(1) What do you think the title for this chapter means?**

**(2) What do you think of Coryn' s parents?**

**(3) Is his dad more of an Antagonist or Protagonist?**

**(4) What do you think of Coryn himself? Will he be an Intresting main character or will the other characters provide more 'entertainment?'**

**(5) What does the ring seem to symbolize?**

**(6) Do you think Dad's idea for Shedding armor is a good one?**

**I sort of based the 'shedding armor' idea off of Grey from Fairy Tail lol. It will bring up a few problems...**

**Now listening to Be OK.**


	2. Unprepared

**AN: I know last chapter was short, so I am going to make this one a bit longer.**

**Also, shameless advertising time!**

**Check out my story Fi' s awakening :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Unprepared<strong>

**Coryn' s POV**

Father woke me the next day by dumping ice cold water on my bed. A sputtered and looked around in confusion, until I saw him standing there, a bucket in hand, and suit off once again. That was when it clicked and a longing for another dad came over me.

'Is this going to be a running gag?' I though irritability at him.

'No, just wanted you fully awake for your self-defense lesson.' There was a mischievous twinkle in father's eye that I became wary of. I climbed out of bed , and this time I had slept with only my boxers on. But now they were soaked and I really needed to change.

...

I barely dodged an attack from the staff my father was using. The wind from it made my hairs stand on end, and I tried to parry the follow-up, but failed. I ended up getting sent through the air into a tree. The rough bark scrapped my bare back, and a gasp escaped my lips. A fierce expression was on his face, as he rushed at me. My heart stopped beating for a second as I jumped, rolled and ended behind father. He spun around, attacking relentlessly.

This was turning out not be a terrible day. Most kids would be out trying to invent new bombs, but I had to be in some meadow, sparring my dad in wet boxers.

Angrily I ducked at his attack, and swung the staff at his knees.

It made contact, and a shocked expression flickered across his face as he fell.

That was when I paused, unsure of what to do next. Pausing had been a mistake. My father's staff cracked across my ankles, and pain heated them as I became the falling one.

My staff flew from my hand into the grass, and my already hurting back landed roughly on the ground. Father's grinning face appeared overhead. I wanted to lay there, and just take a frikin nap. But no, dad wanted me to train.

"Up and at 'em boy!" His enthusiasm made me want to grab the staff and shove it up his hairy nose.

* * *

><p>Soon we were trudging through the forest (or at least I was...) as the twilight settled on the green trees. We found our way following the porch light of our home. Dad was whistling a cheerful tune as I tried to refrain from passing out.<p>

My gaze turned to him and I stared at his strong jaw. And a strange thought crossed my mind.

_How does he keep his five o' clock shadow all the time?_

I know, but things like that distract me. It is just in my nature.

While I was wondering this curious question, I followed dad into the kitchen where mum was stirring something in a pot. We stopped there, our hearts sinking in dad looked at me, his face pale.

He turned to mum once more. "Uhm...honey, are you cooking?" He asked approaching her cautiously, his hands ready to take that pot and dump the contents outside. She turned and her smile was wide and proud.

"Yes! It is err..." She looked down at the...brew. "Well it was supposed to be stew." She cocked her head to the side. "But it will still taste good." She said brightly. Father looked horrified, and my face was stuck into a calm almost vacant expression.

In case you can't tell, mother's cooking is more like witch poison. He plastered a fake smile on his face. "Well...actually, we should go out to town and get something." He stuttered and gestured for me to get rid of the poison as he hurried mum out the door. I snapped out of my shock and rushed to the sink.

"Oh -but -" She tried to protest, her flawless face getting wrinkles in her forehead as her eyebrows drew together. Yet she never ceased her smiling.

I looked around frantically for a place to put this stuff, and I became grateful for our many open windows. I threw the entire pot outside as father returned with his suit on. He tossed clothing to me. I caught them and slipped on the fabric while mum waited outside.

My father did a thumbs up at me and grinned in our success.

Another note I made to myself was to have his perfect girl be a good cook.

...

We walked around town, me taking in all of the exciting sights and sounds greeting us. My parents discussed all of the restaurants trying to decide which one to go to.

That was when everything slowed down. I gazed up at the sky, and something dark and sneaking began flying overhead. I was so surreal that I just stood there staring, hardly feeling mum tightening her grip on my hand. Like in the meadow with father, I became deaf to all noises for the briefest seconds.

I think that was my brain giving me a chance to feel my innocence one last time.

And then everything exploded. My hearing returned and mum's scream penetrated my eardrums along with the sense shattering explosion.

"Run Coryn, run!" I slowly looked at mother and her beautiful face before father's obstructed my sight. He lifted me up and I thought he would run with me on his shoulder once more, but instead he threw me with such speed that I hardly registered it.

That is until I landed painfully on my side and skidded across the cement. I barely had time to look up and see the relived looks on mum and father's faces before the spot they were in exploded in a sudden burst of fire.

"No!" I screamed in utter horror as I got blasted back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: funny at first, but then sad. Tell me of anything I need to fix.<strong>

**And here is the dreaded (or loved I really don't know) Homework!**

**(1) How was the ending?**

**(2) Will the story get worse at it progresses?**

**(3) Will our character Coryn become bitter?**

**(4) Will he ever meet that perfect girl?**

**(5) Do you think his parents are dead?**

**(6) Should I stop timeskipping like in this chapter?**

**Mood: Sad (what else?)**

**Listening to: Plain Wite T's 'Rhythm of Love' (terrible for this chapter XD )**

**Doing: Chatting to my best friend.**


	3. Shattered

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. But here is chapter three. Also I apologize for the cliff hanger. Just want to make sure you guys keep reading and such.**

**So, here is chapter three! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: Shattered<strong>

**Coryn's POV**

When I woke my ears were ringing and limbs burning. Light burned through my lids, and I was reluctant to open them. I had woken suddenly and sharply, having a sudden pain flooding into one spot. A muted sound of voices greeted my ears, but I couldn't understand them because everything was so blurry. I started falling asleep but that was when my ears started working again.

"Sir! I think this one is alive!" Came a rusty voice, and I heard a storm of boots rushing at me. If I were in better condition, I would have jumped up and ran away, but unfortunately I wasn't. Plus, I couldn't even remember why I was laying there in that uncomfortable spot. And my stomach hurt, but I had no idea why.

"Ridiculous! He has a pipe in his stomach!" Said another voice, very close to my face. "Sir, I think Jensson is right. Look at him breathing." Said a much younger voice. Female this time.

_Wait...pipe in his stomach? They can't be talking about me. _I though, rousing myself. I tried telling the people this, but when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a moan.

"Oh my.. cadet, help him!" Said the oldest voice. I heard a rustling and suddenly I was being lifted slowly up. I felt something slide through my intestines and a scream escaped me. The delicate feeling hands began trembling. "Sir.." came the hesitant female voice. "Continue Cadet Johnson!" Barked the stern voice. The sliding and pain continued and I screamed until it turned into a whimper. Finally, the cold thing was gone, and I felt myself cradled to the female cadet's chest.

"How did you survive..." I heard her whisper as I passed out. _Who knows..._

* * *

><p>I woke up again, the sharp intense pain gone. It was replaced by a dull throbbing, one that vibrated through my exhausted limbs. I opened my eyes, to find myself lying on a bed in a dark room. Everything in it had a grey-ish hue, yet it was very cozy with the glowing candle light bathing the walls in it's golden flickering light. The candle was on the table close to me, next to a boring couch.<p>

With a sudden jolt, I remembered what had happened. I sat up, terror making me energetic.

_"Run Coryn, run!" _My mother's cries echoed painfully in my head. My father's relived eyes flashing through my throbbing head.

"How are you?" Came a surprising voice. I jumped, hitting my back to the metal head board of the bed. My abs tensed from the pain and that induced more of it. A girl emerged from the shadows, an angry look on her face. At least it looked angry to me. She had cold grey eyes and brown hair pulled smoothly back into a bun. Her bomber suit was grey.

I tried moving again and something pulled against the skin of my stomach and I gasped in pain.

"Don't hurt yourself." She said, sounding worried, but that angry expression was still on her face. Maybe she looked like that naturally. I sat there, trembling and wide eyed.

"Wh-wh-" I tried to ask her a question, but it wouldn't come out. I tried again. "Wh-wh-wh ere..." That was all I could get out. The angry looking girl raised her eyebrows in a sympathetic expression. She came toward me and I pressed against the headboard, ignoring the cold and pain. I was only in my boxers, so I felt the cold metal pressing against a sensitive spot on my skin.

She knelt to my right, looking me in the eye "I will try to explain everything. "She said firmly. She took a shaky breath closing her eyes, before looking at me again.

"You are at a military academy for training young bombers. My group of cadets and a teacher were searching through the wreckage of a terrorist bombing. We found you there. You were blown back from the blast, and impaled by a pipe. We brought you back and revived you by a miracle and our medics." She looked down at my stomach and I looked down with her.

What I saw made me feel sort of sick. A black line running down my stomach. Stitches, and they looked horrid on my pale skin. My lips parted in surprise. I looked up at the girl and she grimaced. "You were lucky not to be vaporized by the blast." She said trying to make it better.

She held out her hand and I cringed. She looked sad for a second and withdrew her hand.

"My name is Gwen. If you want to get all formal on me Gwenivere Thalia Johnson." She said smiling weakly. I didn't return the gesture, but I did search out and touch her face. It was smooth, yet hardened from what seemed to be years of an intense lifestyle. Yet she only seemed to be about thirteen.

I said hello to her through my eyes, but she didn't seem to understand. Gwen stood, gently sliding from under my hand. "Nice to meet you..." She paused not knowing what to call me. A lump formed in my throat and I tried speaking again.

"C-Co...C-Co-" I said in a trembling voice, mustering my strength. But I couldn't say my own name, and I gave up ashamed. Gwen pressed her lips together. "How about I call you..." She paused and then snapped her slim fingers when the idea came to her.

"Big C!" She said. My eyebrows drew together and it became clear I did not like that. She laughed, small, but nicely. "Okay, I will see you. Try to rest." She said slipping out the door. When the door closed, an overwhelming panic seized me and I cried out something completely gibberish. I sprung out of bed, ignoring the pain and fact that I only had boxers on.

"Gw-Gw!" I tried saying her name to no avail. She opened the door again, having heard my cries. "Co?" She said and I walked to her. Her grey eyes were stunned as I flung my arms around her and buried my face in her stomach.

"Gw-Gw..." I satisfying not to cry. I didn't want to be left alone again. "Co, I can't take you with me. I need to discuss important things with the headmaster." She said awkwardly patting my back. I shook my head and looked up at her.

"Gwe." I said insisting she stayed. She looked conflicted. "Fine." She said after a long look at my pleading eyes. I hugged her tightly, gratitude now shining in my eyes, yet a smile had not yet revealed itself.

She took my hand and began walking down the grey halls, passing a dozen kids every so often marching or jogging in some strange formation. I walked closely to Gwen, not wanting these scary looking kids to get a hold of me. We went up several flights of stairs before coming to a pair of great metal doors. I felt tiny as I stood there, and then I realized I was trembling. Trying to regain control of myself, I look up and Gwen for reassurance. She nods at me, unsmiling yet comforting.

Gwen marched, opening the doors and closing them behind her, straight backed the entire time. I tried to imitate her, looking zombie like.

And at was when I saw the scary man.

He had so many scars on his face, you would think it shouldn't be there any more. He had buzz cut blonde hair and menacing blue eyes that looked into your soul. No, not your soul, your entire being. I wanted to squeak and hide, but I stared at him, my face emotionless. I glanced into the mirror at my right and saw how cold expression was.

"Boy!" Came a powerful voice. I nearly got whiplash returning my gaze to scary man. I looked at him.

"That is when you say 'Yes Sir!' Boy!" He yelled and I swear I saw ten veins pop. I gulped and began to ready myself, hoping I could speak this time. But Gwen got there before me.

"Permission to speak sir?!" She said looking straight ahead. His chilling gaze turned to her. "Granted!" He barked.

"Sir this boy cannot speak due to the trauma of the attack sir!" She said smartly. My head started to hurt and I wondered why everyone had to yell. He looked at me, and I stared back, hoping my soul would not get stolen.

"Is that so cadet?" He questioned me. I nodded in confirmation. His ragged lips turned up in a wide smile and he laughed uproariously. Gwen and I stood there silently and unfailing as his guffaw rang through the room. Once he was done, he slammed a huge fist on the table.

"Well you are dismissed! Get out of here! And get some clothes on cadet!" He ordered. Gwen about faced and hurriedly marched away.

* * *

><p>"The headmaster seems to be in a good mood. Maybe because it's his daughter's birthday today." Gwen said off handedly. I nodded in acknowledgement, and we rounded a corner into an office.<p>

Sitting at a hurricane proof desk, was a lady with pink hair. It was so florescent that I thought it would blind me. I squinted through the bright colour to examine her facial features. They were pointy like a bird...or even a fish. That is how she had her lips anyway. Then I wondered if fish came in pink.

I looked up at Gwen and realized she was talking to this pink lady.

"So are there any other colours." She seemed to be pleading. The lady's lips pursed heaven more. "I afraid not Gweniver. Unless he wants one of the older ones." She said her borderline eyes turning to me. My friend nodded, looking determined. "Yes."

The lady sighed in her nasal tone. "Alright...I will see what I can do. But just because I owe you Gwen." She said looking at her sternly. Gwen smiled. "I hope you liked the candy Tearra." She said sweetly. The woman scowled and hurried away.

Gwen smiled down at me. "A lot of people owe me, so if you need anything, let me know." She said. Tearra returned, still frowning. She held out the suit to Gwen. It was black and sort of old looking. She held out a pair of worn boots too.

"Here you go. " She said. Gwen took them and grabbed my hand. "Thank you Tearra." She said. We left and began down the hall once again. This place required a lot of walking. And walking leads to thinking.

I had been trying not to think about it, but with the setting sun and silence, my mind returned to explosion.

_"You were lucky not to be vaporized by the blast." _ Gwen's words rang through my head. Father had saved me..but at the cost of his life.

"You okay Co?" Present Gwen said. I looked up and we had arrived at her dorm room. I released her hand, realizing I had been griping it too tight. I nodded, but I knew she didn't believe me. She sighed and opened the door.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." She said, and I saw it was late.

I went inside and looked around. This place was too plain for someone like Gwen. She deserved better than the grey bleakness of all this. Her hand rested on my shoulder. "I am going to change. It is best if you stay outside a moment." She said winking. I stared at her open mouthed.

Her small laugh rang through my ears as she shoved me outside. I stood there, wondering why women needed so much privacy. Didn't they know anything about the importance of shedding armour?

I shook my head. Women are confusing was my conclusion.

The door opened and Gwen stood there, wearing a grey nightgown. She had her hair down and it was wavy and long. She had tan arms and legs sticking out, toned and cocoNtrasting against the grey. I stood there, wondering who this girl was until I realized it was her. "Gwe?" I asked in disbelief.

Her eyes darted around nervously and she bit her lip. "Quick! Get inside before anyone sees me." She said grabbing my arm and jerking me inside.

* * *

><p>I lay on the bed, feeling very guilty. Gwen had opted to sleep on the couch while I slept on the bed. I tried sleeping several times, but all I could do is toss and turn. Whenever I closed my eyes, visions of the explosions danced through my head.<p>

Now I lay in the darkness, awake and tired. I slowly slipped out from under the many blankets Gwen had piled on me and crept to the couch. She seemed to be in deep sleep so I reached out and touched her shoulder.

Before I could even blink, I was slammed into the ground, something cold and sharp pressing against my neck. I yelled out in pain, my stitches ripping a little. I heard Gwen gasp.

"Oh Co I am so sorry." She stood, and the sharp thing was gone. She held out her hand. "I..." She seemed at loss for anything to say. I grabbed the tough hand and was swung up into a . "Sorry Co." She whispered.

I nodded in forgiveness. "G-gwe..." I say.

That night she cradled me on the the bed and gently rocked me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...What do you guys think? And tell me if there are any mistakes.<strong>

**Now for the Homework! (・_・)/**

**(1) What do you think of Gwen?**

**(2) Who are these terrorists?**

**(3)What is with this military academy?**

**(4) Is Coryn acting like a child to you?**

**Mood: Excited and tired at the same time.**

**Listening to: It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

**Doing: trying not to fall asleep.**


	4. The Colourful Bombers

**AN: Sup? Listening to Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand. I love that song :3 Hope you like this chapter, so enjoy! (That is an order!) Also, sorry if I haven't been doing my other stories, but they are having blocks.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**The Colourful Bombers**

I woke up, listening to Gwen softly breathing. I didn't know what had woke me until I realized her arms were squeezing me too hard. It was stretching the stitches on my back, and hurt me. I tried to wiggle my way out of her bear hug and she whispered. "No Tobias...don't go..." I froze, not wanting to cause her pain. I settled back into her strong arms, wondering who this Tobias was.

A loud knocking on the door made me jump slightly and Gwen jerked awake. "Co?" She whispered. Her arms slid away from me, and I could feel her discomfort in the air. There was another knock and she jumped up, nearly causing me to fall off the couch. The tan girl smoothed her nightgown down, along with her slightly messy hair.

She opened the door and I peered over the couch arm to see bright red. That is, a redheaded guy wearing a red bomber suit, and Amber eyes staring intensely at Gwen. He leaned against the door frame and an easy smile slid across his face.

"Sup Gwen? Do you have the kid in here?"

Alarms went off in my head as I realized he was talking about me. Who in the heck was this guy? I glared at him, letting him know that I wasn't afraid. It was a wasted effort though because he didn't see me.

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and smiled crooked in a way I didn't recognize...teasing perhaps?

"Oh...He is here...and he's awake Matt." She said turning around and sauntering inside. She looked so happy and free with her jaunty walk and flowing hair. Not as angry as when I'd awoken in her room yesterday. The red guy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh?" He said following her, and then his eyes fell on me and his grin widened. Seeing him close the door behind him made me feel trapped instantly. "Hey." He said to me nodding his head. I just stared at him silently, not even trying to greet him politely. His smile never wavered though, but I saw the pity in his eyes. It took me a lot of willpower not to glare at him with all my hatred.

He sat on Gwen' s bed, looking comfortable in her room. Gwen saw my eye twitch and her eyebrows drew together. "Um...Co, this is Matt. He is a friend of mine. "

I still didn't relax. Matt stood and walked over to me hand outstretched.

"Matthew Jensson. Nice to meet you." He said. There was odd look in his eyes. Calculating, smart, yet kind and unafraid of some kid who is staring daggers at him. Yet his feel around him was almost...laid back or lazy.

In other words he was scary as heck and confusing. I reluctantly shook his hand and the skin was rough like Gwen' s. "I was one of the people who found you when you were impaled." He said sounding casual.

How does somebody talk about stuff like that yet sound casual?! Seeing somebody who has been impaled by a pipe isn't exactly a casual topic.

I nodded, showing I now recognized his voice, but not showing how uncomfortable he was making me. Gwen seemed relived by the hand shake and sat down. "What's up Matt?" She asked trying to get off the seemingly casual topic of being impaled.

Matt looked away from me to Gwen, releasing my hand. "Since it is a free day, I thought we could have a MECG meeting." He said once again casual. Gwen nodded.

"Okay, just let me change." She said standing. Matt and I sat there and she stared at us both raising an eyebrow.

"That means get out of here!" She said in exasperation. I blushed and stood getting out of there quickly and Matt followed suit.

Once we were shoved outside, Matt looked over at me. "Girls are so confusing eh?" He said. A smile twitched across my face, and I nodded. He gently nudged my arm with a fist. "I like you kid. Too bad Gwen claimed you as her apprentice first." I cocked my head to the side quizzical.

He shrugged. "You are smart, you'll figure out what I mean later." He said. I didn't know how to react to that so I just stared out a window at the rising sun. The door that I was leaning on opened and I nearly feel over, but Gwen caught me. "Whoa there Co, don't be leaving against doors like that." She said. I blushed and stood as Matt chuckled. She slid her hand into mine and squeezed mine to let me know it was a joke.

Matt pushed away from the wall and increased his arms and began walking down the hall with his hands behind his head. His pace was so nonchalant, and the fingers laced together seemed relaxed. But I knew there was a tense feeling around him, like he was ready to be attacked at any moment. Gwen followed, and I knew she trusted this guy because she usually led me around the place, and by the way other students looked at her that she usually was very bossy.

We went through the winding grey halls, hearing people beginning to wake. There was even an older couple of the age 18 or 19 kissing looking very public. Gwen rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Eww...kissing!" She whispered and I smiled. Matt stood by her and laughed. The couple broke away and glared at us. The redhead grinned and tipped an invisible hat in greeting. They glared at us all the way until the corner before they began attacking each other's faces again.

My first experience with a snogging couple.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at an older looking dorm room on the first floor. It had a red door and smelled of mint. Matt knocked on it and the door was immediately opened.<p>

Standing there was a very yellow girl. She had a yellow bomber suit with short golden curls framing her adorable face. Her eyes were a deep brown and had golden flecks in them. She looked permanently excited the way her eyebrows were along with her round and wide eyes.

"Matti! Gwen!" She said tackling them with her small body. Then she looked at me. "Oh hi!"

She pushed past them and took my hand in both of her's. "Hey I am Cressent! What is your name?" She said and I noticed she had things in her earlobes. Little pieces of metal dangling down in the shape of wings.

I used my free hand to touch them. I looked at her questioning what they were. She giggled and stood.

"Earings. Pierced them myself." She said tucking a curly price of hair behind her ear. I looked at her face alarmed. They were _inside _her ears?! Like my pipe? She laughed at my probably horrified face. "Don't worry, it didn't hurt." She said.

She turned to go inside the room. "Come on guys, no need to stand outside looking so awkward. " She said gesturing for us to come. I hesitated but Gwen went in and so I followed.

When I got inside all I saw was paper. Covering every inch of the walls, there were pictures and official looking pages. Even sticky notes and drawings were littered on a worn out orange couch. Sitting among the clutter was a dark skinned boy who was examining a file while eating toast. He looked up briefly then looked back down. "Sup guys."

He had a dark green suit on along with the eyes were almost black looking. Matt picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. "Wow, I feel loved Eric." He said, and the pillow hit Eric's face.

There was a long silence before Eric looked up. Well...the silence was only broken by Cressent humming as she wrote something down on another sticky note. There was a whiteboard in the middle of the room that she stuck it on. Eric stood up and grabbed another pillow. "Oh it is so on Matti." He said a dangerous smile on his face.

Matti smirked. "Bring it." He picked up a pillow. Gwen sighed and went to hide behind the couch. I wisely followed her and Cressent was crouched down on the other side of the white board covering her ears like we were about to be bombed.

That thought brought a stinging sensation to my eyes and I jumped when I heard Matt's face get smashed in by a pillow. Gwen looked at me with worry, realizing how much all of this commotion was stressing me out.

She stood and grabbed a pillow, hitting both Matt and Eric in the face. "Stop it! We have more important things to do!" She ordered. The pillow fight ceased, and Cressent popped up looking like she was super hyper.

Eric sat down and sighed. "Fine...what's our first order of buisness for team MECG Gwen?" He said setting the file on the table.

Gwen looked comfortable now. This was her thing, leading people. "First of all we have a new recruit. Meet Co, my apprentice. He will take over the team once I leave." She said resting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her alarmed once again.

Leave? But I just got to meet her and want to know more. She smiled down at me. "Don't worry, it isn't that soon. I just have a few things to take care of outside this prison. " She said. Her eyes looked at her teammates faces.

"Anyone want to explain the rules to Co?" She said, but I knew who would offer before she finished.

"Oooh me! Pick me!" Crescent said and although Gwen seemed to look annoyed I knew she was hiding a smile.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Well...there are lessons for people 10 and up until they reach the age 13 where they have different missions assigned to their chosen group. "

"Tell him what kind of mission Cres." Gwen said patiently. She nodded.

"Right...like rescue missions and bomb missions. Or even going into enemy territory." She said. I nodded.

"Now tell him about our mission Cres." Gwen prompted. The girl nodded.

"Okay! It is to kill them!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am going to end there. Here is your homework:<strong>

**(1) What is your opinion on Gwen now?**

**(2) What about Matt?**

**(3) Cressent**

**(4) And Eric. **

**(5) Who is this Tobias and what happened to him?**

**(6) Kill who?**

**Mood: Mischievous**

**Listening to: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (love that song)**

**Doing: Petting cat.**

**Love you guys, please review :)**


	5. Matt's Fairy Tale

**AN: Oh my... so much has happened since I have written huh? Well, for me at least. I hope. It has been a long time, but I must finish the story, for a story without an ending is such a cruel thing is it not?**

**Enjoy the story :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: Matt's Fairy Tale<strong>

I looked at the yellow haired girl, and my stomach twisted. I suddenly felt as if the entire room was shrinking and something had lodged itself in my throat. Why would she want to kill anyone? Killing people is bad, so that must mean she was bad.

I stumbled away from her, wanting to run but unable to. My vision became blurred, and I couldn't breath properly so I just fell to my knees and began hyperventilating there. I faintly heard Gwen say my name in concern as darkness overtook me and I fell to the hard floor...

I slowly emerged from my unconscious state, several minutes after it had claimed me. I soon stared up at all the faces of the colourful bombers, and I shrunk away trying to avoid eye contact. They were killers...I can't trust them, even if I liked them. I felt something touch my arm and I realized it was Cressent' s hand, so I jumped away, startling the others. I looked to see Gwen' s intense gaze, and I returned my own, letting her know that I didn't trust her. "...Co, are you okay?" She asked with real concern in her voice that didn't match her eyes. She knew the answer, but she asked for everyone else's sake. I glared at her, wondering how many people this person I trusted had murdered. Everyone's eyes were on me and I had to respond, so I just shook my head vigorously hoping they all knew I had a problem with murder. Matt sighed and he turned to look at Cressent, who looked slightly upset.

"Cressent, you didn't have to dump it on him like that. Now he thinks we are crazy people who love to kill. Especially that sadistic smile..." But when I turned to look at him, he was smiling as well as Cressent rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. Eric rolled his eyes and smacked her upside the head as I looked at them all in confusion and anger. Did they think this was a joke? Even Gwen had a slight smile playing on her lips, and it was rather insulting to my humanity.

"Idiot..." Eric muttered in amusement.

"Sorry guys I didn't think he would faint!" Crescent said holding up her hands in a surrender sign. Matt turned to me and smiled.

"She meant our goal is to figuratively kill the academy from the inside." Then he sobered. "Because they killed our family."

The change in the mood of the room was intense and sudden. I could feel everyone looking away to a point in time where bad memories were concealed. I saw Gwen glaring at the ground and a sudden memory hit me of earlier this morning.

_"No Tobias...don't go..." _

Was Tobias...her family? Did he die because of the strange academy I was in?

Cressent stood and walked over to me. "We want to avenge them, and sabotage the Academy. So they can't hurt anyone else." She placed a hand on my shoulder, and Matt nodded. "Yes. Cressent...should I tell him my story first?" He asked raising a red eyebrow. The yellow bomber nodded and I looked between them in confusion, my impatience growing. What were they talking about?

Mat turned to me and his eyes were serious. "Coryn...can I tell you a story?" He asked me. I nodded, still unsure of where this was going. The red bomber took a deep shuddering breath.

"One day, my mother and I were sitting at home reading a story about the legendary armor...

_"It is said to be found-" my mother said with her usual faraway look, when a crashing sound came from the front room. My mother jumped to her feet, touched my arm and told me to hide. Her blind eyes were closed, and I stood there a moment before they flew open and she turned her head in my direction. "Matthew! Go!" She snapped and I ran to our one bedroom and crawled under our small bed. Terror pulsed through me as I heard a loud boom and a scream from my mother._

_If only I could help her, but fear kept me under that bed. I could hear several voices that chilled me to the bone. _

_"Where is the boy?" I heard one ask. My mother said something that sounded like miss off, and there was a loud noise. "Shut up!" Said the chilling voice. _

_"Sir, we are getting nowhere with this one." Said another. "You are right. Dispose of her quickly, and make sure you don't get any of her blood on you. At the word blood my heart stopped, and I wanted to be there at my mother's side._

_But it was too late. I heard a popping sound and a thump. Then everything blurred, and all I heard was a ringing in my ears. I didn't even hear them when they found me, and they dragged me out from under the bed effortlessly._

...I saw her body on our front room floor." Matt stopped, his shoulders shaking, and Gwen reached out and touched his face softly. "Matt...I think he gets the point." She looked at me to see my tears and shaking body. Matt wiped away his years and looked at Gwen. "He needs to know all of our stories."_  
><em>

Gwen scowled and removed her hand. "Matt, you know that yours is a fairy tale compared to ours. Just get to the point."

Matt sighed and looked at me. "The point is, we are supposed to be a killing squad for the academy so we can get more troops, but instead we sabotage the mission and let everyone go free. That is our mission. " he looked around. "And I suppose Gwen thinks you would be a great addition to our group." He looked at me. "But I don't want you."

Everyone was silent in shock. "Matt...he is perfect. He can handle anything-" Gwen began but Matt interrupted her. "Is that why he can't talk? Gwen, he is still recovering from a traumatic experience. Do you really want to throw him into another terrifying world? " Mat said, his voice somehow quiet. Gwen' s cheeks redened as she grabbed my hand. "Really Matt? And when did we form this group? You were eight!" Her grey eyes filled with tears of anger as she forcefully opened the door and took me out with her.

"Gwenivere...try to be rational." Matt said, and I could sense a tender way he said her name. Gwen wiped her tears away, but didn't turn to look at him as she left, slamming door behind her. I could hear Cressent speaking as soft as she could and Eric muttering while we walked away.

I felt uneasy, wondering if this would affect their friendship. It was hard to process all of it, but I did understand one thing. They were friends with a mission and a shared dream. I didn't want to interfere with that, but I did want to help Gwen. I don't understand why she was so upset because what Matt said was true. I am not ready to join a team, especially since it had only been two days since I woke up. I am weak and emotionally unstable, and I don't think I could focus on anyone other than myself at the moment. It would be a serious risk, and Matt knew it.

I had been so busy thinking that I hadn't noticed Gwen and I were on the roof of the dorms. I could see kids running in single file line, and others fighting in styles unfamiliar to me. It was an interesting sight and I noticed that none of them had the same colour of suit. Gwen sat down roughly, letting go of my hand. I looked at her with concern, wanting to know why she was so upset. She looked up at me and her upset expression made me feel upset as well.

"Gwe?" I choked out, touching her arm softly. For some reason that made her even more upset and she brought her knees up to her chest and put my hand against her tear streaked face. "Oh Co..." she sobbed. "You and Tobias would be such good friends..." and she began to cry. I silently knelt and gave her a hug, now knowing why it upset her so much when Matt said I was not ready. Tobias would be ready, so I should be ready.

So also have an idea on who Tobias is. Or was. I am not Tobias though, and Gwen needed to know, so I pulled away and held her face between my hands and looked her in the eye.

She looked back, sniffing and I could tell she understood somewhat. "You are right Co, I am being so silly..." she wiped away her tears and hugged me before standing. I smiled and nodded, hugging her.

**"PAWNS REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR LUNCH." **came a familiar nasal voce echoing across the grounds. It was slightly shocking because it felt like t had 're day and not just half of one. I looked at Gwen and she smiled at me. "It's what they call us students. Let's go eat something and then I will apologize to Matt."

I took her hand and smiled softly, liking that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it is going to take three chapters to finish this day. Sorry I didn't meet the deadline Queen, but it was so hard to explain everything and I am not sure I did it properly. <strong>

**Well, here is the beloved homework! Even if it is summer heh heh...:**

**(1) Can you feel anything between Gwen and Matt?**

**(2) What do you think everyone else's story is like? **

**(3) Try coming up with their stores!**

**(4) Do you think Coryn will ever join their team? **

**(5) Was this chapter awkwardly written?**

**(6) Who's nasal voice is it?**

**(7) Is Coryn a bit of a drama queen?**

**(8) Why would he faint?**

**Mood: Anxious**

**Listening to: Skyrim Soundtrack**

**Doing: Finishing Chapter Five :)**


	6. Eeva Valen

**ANOTHER: Whoa, I am on a roll. This story is going so slow though, isn't it? **

**Fangirls: Yeah! Where is the romance? And didn't you promise me a military secret? **

**Yes, in this chapter you will get what you have all been waiting for:**

**ROMANCE! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six: Eeva Valen<strong>

I held Gwen' s hand as we walked down the stairs to the mess hall. I was glad Gwen was feeling better and planned to make up with her team, because they seemed so close. I hope to one day find a team like that...

As we neared the mess hall, I heard a kind of roar. It was almost like a flock of noisy birds that decided to swoop down and fly directly at you. I was slightly terrified and confused, wondering what could make such a noise. We slowly rounded the corner and my confusion disappeared when I saw that it was a crowd of adolescents talking. Unfortunately my terror did not fade.

Gwen gestured with her free hand in a plain manner. "Welcome to the mess hall Co." She began leading me to the food line and everything went silent. All the kids cranned their necks to get a better look at Gwen and I. We carefully made our way to the end of the line. Her face was fierce and she tossed her head. Suddenly I wondered why she kept her hair up in a bun if she seemed more like the type to have it down, flowing freely like her spirit.

My first judgement of this strong young woman was mistaken. In just two days she has transitioned from an uptight military girl to a rebellious fighter. How odd to see such a change in opinion for one person.

I looked around the silent room only to see that all of the so-called pawns were focused on the grey suited bomber at my side. Their expressions ranged from angry to fearful.

_Fearful. Why... _

One of the staring pawns called out to Gwen as we took our position in the back of the line. "So the you finally decided to show your sorry face here?" He sneered standing. The scowling boy was wearing a dark indigo suit, his hair styled in an odd cut. It was cut unevenly but styled to the point of one piece of hair covering one side of his face in a black wave. Another alarming thing about him was his cruel black eyes.*

Gwen didn't respond, but her jaw clenched. The indigo bomber sauntered over to us and the anticipation in the room was thick.

"Hmm I see you are as ugly and grey as ever. How is the rest of your freaky team? Is Cressent still available?" He licked his lips. "She may hang out with Matt but I can still work it out."

Something unpleasant twisted in my stomach as what he had said hit me. Gwen shoved me behind her as she pivoted on her heel to face him. "Shut it Luke! Cressent wouldn't be interested with you either way! Haven't you hurt her enough?" She hissed at him. A slippery grin slid across his face and he touched his lips with his fingers.

"Is that jealousy I detect? " he laughed and a few others did. Several thoughts ran through my head.

_What is he talking about? Gwen is beautiful, why would she be jealous of anything? _but to my surprise a fierce redness I hadn't seen on her face flooded her cheeks.

"That's over Luke!" She back away and a subtle tremor in her hand made me shake as well. This guy must be evil if he can make my strong willed Gwen tremble. I suddenly wanted to protect her.

"Humph!" Is the most I could exclaim as I stepped defensively in front of Gwen. I looked at the bully square in the eyes, shaking hair out of my face. His black eyes looked down and his grin widened.

"Oh, I can see why you left me. He really is handsome, but isn't he a bit young? I suppose you decided to go cougar." This made everyone laugh, but I stood my ground.

"So what's your name shorty?" He said leaning over with his hands on his hips. I raised my fists into a sparring position getting into a strong stance letting him know I wasn't joking. He leaned back in surprise before laughing.

"Oh? So you want to fight for your woman's honour, is that it little man?" He shook his head in amusement before getting into a fighting stance. His hands were like blades, open and sharp. I grinned, and shrugged before feeling a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Really? You are picking on a weaker opponent?" I heard Matt's voice from behind me. Luke looked up.

"Just breaking the newbie in Matti boy." I turned to see Matt smirk. "I was talking to the little guy Luke." He said. Luke's face puckered and I looked between the two. Matt's gaze trailed down to me. The message was obvious in his eyes and I stepped aside to let him fight. The red suited bomber winked and he got in a stance similar to mine. I turned to stand by Gwen where she was leaning against the wall, her face pale.

The other kids had formed a circle around the boys, and the lunch ladies looked slightly irritated.

"Oh Matt...I can fight my own battles you stubborn quack." She muttered distracted. I turned my gaze to the fight between two experienced fighters because this was something I did not want to miss. What can I say, I'm a boy.

At first they only circled each other, looking for openings or weaknesses, but then Luke made the first strike. It was a flurry of strikes and dodges as the two fought. Matt was grinning as he easily dodged and Luke's face was getting sour as he struggled to place a blow.

But they were both elegant and evenly matched as they spun around, regardless of their surroundings. Some of the kids had to back away to avoid getting hit, which made me want to laugh.

"Co, Gwen, what's going on?" I heard and Cressent appeared at my side. I looked over at the small girl and saw her pale as well when she saw Luke. "Oh..." Eric walked in behind Cressent and he rested a dark hand on her dainty shoulder. "Cressent. Maybe we should go." He said in his deep voice. She nodded. "Yeah. Hey Matt! Quit stalling and let's get out of here!" She called. Matt looked over and my heart stopped as Luke took use this distraction against him.

He swung his lethal hand toward the back if Matt's neck and several people gasped in alarm.

Matt swiftly turned, grabbing his arm and twisting it around, and then knocked poor Luke off his feet with one swift roundhouse kick to the knees so he slammed into the hard floor. Everyone fell silent, and Matt looked up. "Heh, sorry Cressent. I couldn't help messing with him." He said casually walking toward us. Cressent rolled her eyes, colour coming back to her cheeks. Eric grinned and punched Matt in the arm as Gwen slowly walked out of the room. I followed her, as did the rest of the team.

Matt went to Gwen' s side and he gently took her arm. "Can we talk? " He said softly. She looked at him and the rest of the team. We all knew he meant alone so I reluctantly let Cressent take my hand so we could walk away from the two so they could go talk in private.

As we got further away from the two Cressent started grumbling such she hated not knowing things. Then she stopped abruptly in the empty hallway and stomped her foot.

"Oh! Eric what if they are kissing?" She exclaimed. I looked up at her shocked, thinking about the snogging couple. The very thought of Matt and Gwen doing that disturbed me slightly because I thought they knew kissing was gross as well. Crescent looked down at me and laughed at my expression.

"Don't worry Co, they probably aren't...but if they are.." she clenched her fist in determination. "We must catch them in the act!"

* * *

><p>It really is amazing, how determined Eric and Cressent had been. After Eric insisted spying on Gwen and Matt was for 'stealth training' I find my self following the two, keeping low to the ground. It was surprising how useful a black suit can be for these kinds of things.<p>

I could hear Gwen and Matt talking as we ventured into th courtyard.

"Sorry Gwen, but he was being a jerk. And I couldn't handle the thought of him beating on the kid." He said. Gwen turned her head away angrily as she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. I began to climb a tree to get a better vantage point as she replied.

"What did you want to prove? I can fight my own battles Matt." She said and I settled on a branch to see Matt stopping.

"I wanted to prove that I would protect you." He said, so quietly that I could hardly hear him. Gwen stopped as well and turned to look at him. "Matthew.." she said quietly,in the kind of tone that meant 'now is not the time.' He took a step toward her.

"Gwenivere, I want you to know that I would never hurt you like that pig did. I-I..." He came even closer and took her hand in his. Suddenly I felt like I shouldn't be spying. This moment was intimate to be viewed by others. Yet I stayed rooted on that branch, watching.

"I will never let you go." He said and Gwen' s shoulders began to shake. She tried to pull away, but Matt pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Matthew..please..." she said quietly, but their eyes met and there was a long silence as their faces came closer.

When their lips met I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach as their bodies relaxed and moulded together. Their kiss was deep, moving, and emotional in the twilight. I knew I had to leave, feeling guilt in the put of my stomach. I dropped down from the branch, my bruised legs aching and my stitches stretching. Luckily I was silent enough that the two didn't hear me as I snuck away.

I looked around, but it seemed too dark to discern where I was. I continued forward into the dark forest so I could hide there for a bit. I honestly didn't know how to get to Gwen' s apartment so I opted to wait in the protection of the trees until she went back.

As I sat there, I wondered whether or not I should tell Cressent. What if I fail my mission by not telling? I mean, either way someone is mad.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see a little blonde girl with a deep purple suit. She gazed at me with deep blue eyes, looking so innocent. Irritation flashed through me, and I wondered how she found me.

"Excuse me but...Will you play with me?" She asked innocently. I looked at her with confusion. Here I was, trying to complete a mission without getting caught and she is asking if I can play with her?

I snorted and turned away from her shaking my head. A smooth and soft hand slipped into my rough one. I looked at her stunned to see her big blue eyes filling with tears. "P-please?" She sniffed. I suddenly realized how loud her sniffling was getting and I quickly put a on her lips to quiet the poor girl. Looking around I nodded and a big smile spread across her ace. "Oh thank you!" She said throwing her arms around me. I sighed in annoyance and stood, helping her stand as well. She giggled in excitement and grabbed my arm, dragging me even deeper into the woods.

"Okay! My name is Eeva Valen. Let's go play hide-n-seek!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

***ironically, Titanium came on as I was writing the Gwen mess hall part. Perfect song for that moment. **

**I hadn't planned on bring Luke into the equation but he certainly does make things interesting. Also, I wanted to name him Lucifer but then I thought "Seriously Cake? That is the best bad guy name you can come up with?" So I just went with Luke for short. As soon as I wrote him in I thought of two things:**

**"Wait...does this mean one more character to expand on?" And "this is going to be a long chapter..."I also planned on Croyn fighting Luke, but I couldn't resist having Matt fight for Gwen.**

**Also, I used to spy on my siblings kissing for my other siblings so there is another part of my childhood...also my dad and I used to sparr all the time lol.**

**And now for the homework!:**

**(1) Why would I name the chapter Eeva Valen if she doesn't come in until the end?**

**(2) Will Luke become a problem?**

**(3) was that kiss romantic enough?**

**(4) Why would a little girl be wandering around the forest?**

**(5) Why did she ask Coryn to play with her?**

**(6) Was there enough detail in this chapter?**

**Mood: excited**

**Listening to: She is Love, Parachute**

**Doing: Starting on chapter 7 **


	7. Hide-N-Seek

**AN: Sorry I finished last chapter so badly, but that chapter was getting really long, and Luke had made an unexpected appearance. Seriously, I have no control over my writing once I get in the zone.**

**But here is the special chapter seven! Seven is My lucky number so I always try to make the chapter 7 really cool :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven: Hide-N-Seek?<strong>

**The Mysterious Crying Girl**

I let myself be dragged forward by this odd girl and I wondered what would make her feel the need to play hide and seek when the sun was setting.

Plus, I hadn't eaten lunch, and my stomach was growling. Would this mean I would miss dinner as well? My irritation grew even more, and I looked at the girl Eeva Valen. Everything about her was so...neat. How strange, because I seemed to be the exact opposite. Her bomber suit was nice and shiny, and mine was scuffed up and worn. Her hair was in two neat little ponytails, and mine was strange and messy.

Why would she want to play with me?

Suddenly, Eeva stopped and spun around to face me. "Okay! You count, I hide." She said excitedly. I was familiar with the game hide-n-seek, but I've never played it. The girl must have seen my blank look, so she turned me around, and placed both my hands over my eyes.

"Now count to ten, and I will hide. You have to find me, and no peeking." She said softly. I confusedly stood there, my eyes closed. "Now count." She said. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"...or you can just do it in your head." She said. I nodded and began counting in my head.

_One... Two...Three...Four...five_

Suddenly Eeva's presence disappeared. I couldn't even hear footsteps, and I was tempted to look. Instead I continued counting in my head.

_Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten!_

I opened my eyes and spun around to see where she was. The entire forest was silent as my grey eyes scanned the area with suspicion. How was this humanly possible?

Then my heart stopped as I thought of a story my mother told me about human looking dragons.

_What if...No, she has a face. And she is way too cute. Wait, did I just think she is cute? Oh holy crap...this girl is getting me all confused. Okay. Focus on the task at hand Coryn. Get this game over with, and then find some dinner. _

My thoughts where a whirlwind as I began looking behind trees. _Now that I think about it...Eeva is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She is so annoying though. _

_Her skin is like silk...No! Stop you idiot, just find the stupid girl and get out of her. Here, not her. What is wrong with me. _

I desperately looked around, wondering where she could have gone. Nobody could get very far that fast, right? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small leaf float down to the ground. I walked over to it, wondering what would make it fall. It was a still summer afternoon, not a gust of wind anywhere.

I bent down and picked up the leaf and grinned. _Gotcha._

My eyes traveled up the tree and I saw a familiar little girl up there. Her bright blue eyes widened as they met mine. "Oops." She said. I grinned and folded my arms across my chest.

She slowly made her way down the tree, before landing softly in front of me. "I guess it is my turn now?" Eeva said blushing. I shook my head, and pointed to my stomach. Now was the time for dinner, not games.

The blonde girl laughed. "You don't talk much do you? Oh well, I get what you're thinking. Let's go." She said taking me by the hand and began dragging me once more.

This time I complied because she was dragging me to a good meal.

As we continued out of the dark , Eeva began asking me questions. "How old are you? What's your favourite colour? So...why don't you talk?" She asked softly, her grip tightening. I was silent, wanting to answer, but something made it hard for me.

"...ah...I..." I choked out. Why was this so hard for me? I should be able to talk by now, but every time I tried fear tightened my throat and words failed me.

"Cu-ant..." I began shaking, knowing I probably sounded like an idiot. Eeva stopped abruptly in front of the academy. With her head bowed, she turned to me. I looked at her coldly, expecting laughter.

My expression immediately changed when I saw silent tears running down her face.

_What? Why is she crying again? Is it because of something I didn't say?_

I thought in a panic. She looked up at me and I backed away, not knowing how to deal with a crying girl.

"I'm sorry!" She suddenly said before tackling me with a monster hug. I stood there stunned as she cried all over me.

"You don't have to talk! I am perfectly fine with that!" She sobbed. I patted her awkwardly on the back wondering what her deal was. Of course I couldn't talk which must be upsetting to her, but still...

"I promise I won't care. You don't need to talk, and I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She said softly. Not knowing what to do, I pat her on the head and smiled.

She looked up at me with puffy eyes, and I grinned. For some reason that seemed to make her tear up even more. Panicking, I shook my head much that I could have gotten whiplash.

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry! _I thought at her repeatedly.

Eeva looked at me for a moment before smiling half-heartedly and wiping her tears away. "Right. Sorry, I won't cry anymore, I just wish I had realized it earlier. Let's go get dinner okay?" She said and I nodded, glad she had stopped crying.

* * *

><p>We walked through the halls, passing the mess hall. There was eager chatter like before, but we just passed by. I looked at Eeva confused, but she kept going without a single glance at the hall. That was fine by me...I didn't want to see Luke again.<p>

Eeva took me all the way to the top floor, a very nice part of the dorms and the way Gwen and I would go to get on the roof.

Eeva led me to a specific door and the realization dawn on me that she probably lived here. The door number was 426, and she took out a key. Slipping it easily into the lock, she opened the door. When I stepped nervously inside, a small breath of amazement escaped me.

The walls were painted purple with small gold designs. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling over a small, but elegant table with a purple tablecloth. The shades of purple weren't too overpowering, but blended well and mixed together elegantly.

Everything screamed "too good to be true in is horrible world." But I touched the walls and I knew it was real. Eeva silently went from the dinning room into the kitchen,and I wondered where she slept.

This apartment was so much bigger than Gwen' s...why?

"Coryn, do you like miso?" Eeva called from the kitchen, and I sighed. She had already forgotten that I couldn't talk...

As if she had heard me sigh, Eeva began babbling.

"Er uh, I mean...you don't have to answer that!" She said in a panic. I grinned at the thought of her blushing like mad as she tried to cover up her blunder.

Then she went silent. "Sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it is too short (T^T ) oh well, I shall write another chapter if needed. No homework this chapter! Because (a) I am lazy (b) it must get annoying and(c) it's summer.<strong>

**So farewell :)**


	8. Short and Sweet

**AN: Sorry guys, I am having lazyauthorwhoissick syndrome. I am sure it will pass.**

**(T^T) and I am still heartbroken about my chapter seven. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>When do you know <em>

_You're in love?_

_When you sigh _

_At the mere thought_

_Of the person your_

_Affection' s confined?_

_Or when you _

_live for them_

_And them alone?_

_No, it is when_

_You give them_

_Freedom and kindness_

_Divine._

**Chapter Eight: Short and Sweet**

I went over to the kitchen where the embarrassed Eeva was when an amazing smell met me. It was like all the good food's smells all combined into one tantalising aroma.

Eeva turned to look at me, a weird red tinge in her ears. "Sorry...I am so insensitive..." She said looking down. My eyes nearly widened in horror as I watched her eyes fill with tears again. _Holy crap she cries a lot! What do I do? _I looked around the room as if searching for a weapon. Eeva sniffled, her big blue eyes overflowing with tears. I quickly rushed over to her and enveloped the girl in my arms, trying to quiet her. I tried making a sushing noise like my mother did with difficulty as I gently stroked her hair.

She clung to me with shaking hands. "I hate myself! Why do I have to be so tactless!" She wailed and i tried to keep from rolling my grey eyes. _I don't care...honestly..._she sobbed for a bit as I pat her on the back in a sympathetic manner. Once the running of her nose stopped, along with her tears, Eeva finally withdrew from my awkward embrace and looked at me with watery smile. "Sorry...I don't usually cry like this.."

_You don't?!_ I thought with horror, but hid it by wiping away a stray tear on her face. Suddenly Eeva spun around, her mouth forming a small 'o.' "The food!" She exclaimed in horror.

She shoved some oven mitts on and took the boiling miso off the stove and grabbed a batch of dumplings out of the stove. My mouth began watering as I saw those perfect dumplings emerge from the hot oven. Eeva, her ears beat red, turned to me with a panicked look on her face. "Set the table please." She said in a strained voice. Snapping out of my dumpling daydreams I looked around and saw a glass cabinet that held fine china.

Now this was one of those moments where you know something bad might happen, but you go ahead and do the stupid thing anyway. It was only a a couple cups and plates made of a very breakable substance, what is the worst that can happen? I quickly wrenched open the fragile glass doors, roughly grabbed the plates and turned, balancing the dishes atop each other. Now, the boiling miso had spewed quiet a lot of liquid on the floor, and as Eeva turned around she slipped on the slick tile floor and she gasped in surprise.

Everything seemed to slow down as I made a split decision. Drop the breakable objects and save this fragile little girl, or let her fall and save the valuable dishes.

It was a tough decision but I finally decided on the first one as I tossed the dishes to the side and caught her before she hit her head on the hard floor.

The sound of breaking dishes fadded into the background as I looked down at her, my heart racing. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to have as much trouble breathing as I did. Suddenly my suit seemed too tight and I longed to shed it, but didn't because there was sharp objects on the floor. Eeva looked up at me, her eyes full of surprise and emotion. I envied her, because I probably looked like I could care less.

"T-thank you!" She said and I could feel her pulse racing. I set her down to the cold floor gently, before turning to the mess I had made trying to save Eeva. The sweet girl sat there a moment before seeing her broken plates and glasses. Of course there were five others in the cabinet, but she seemed so sad that they were gone. I mean, it was either her or the dang plates!

I looked around and spotted a broom. Jumping up, I grabbed it and swept up all the glass into the dustpan before tossing it in the shaking stood, looking a bit ruffled. I got another set of plates and cups and set them on the gable before getting a couple of bowls, spoons, and forks with swift efficiency. Eeva set the food on the table, her ears sill red and she was silent for a very long time. _ Oh geez I hope she isn't all upset again..._I thought with dread as we both sat down. She looked at m before piling rice, dumplings and noodles onto my plate and filling my bowl with miso. As she began pouring orang juice into my cup I wish I could break the silence with just a phrase of some kind.

I looked at her, then my food. The dumplings looked so good...

Popping one into my mouth I munched with joy before an idea came into my head.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" I..erm...said. Her sober face broke out into a smile. "I am so glad you like it!" She exclaimed with joy. It really was good. She had cooked it to perfection, and everything was amazing. Mum should have taken lessons from this girl!

_Mum..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks Queen for bringing my spark back, even if it only made a short (but sweet) chapter. I owe you a lot, and I missed you. Tell me if this is anything like how Eeva would act.<strong>

**Sorry for the cheesy poem lol**

**Mood: Tired and sick, but happy.**

**Listening to: The seconds tick away.**


	9. Drama!

**AN: Oh my gosh! This is the furthest I have come on a story! Even if the last two chapters were super short...they were still my favorites because Eeva has finally come into the story! **

** Even if Queen created Eeva, I still love the girl to death X3 Actually that is probably why!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drama!<strong>

Getting back to Gwen' s dorm room after the delicious dinner with crying girl was extremely difficult. I had to wander around the floors until one of them looked familiar, and then I had to figure out her room number. _153...? No...163! _I came in front of the door and opened it slowly. Inside was all grey and familiar as I wondered why it was so easy to get inside her room. Hadn't it been locked last time?

Suddenly a light shone in my eyes and I jumped, trying to see past the blinding light.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." I heard a familiar voice say and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The light traveled away from my eyes and down to the floor so the room was enveloped in an unnatural and eerie light. My eyes adjusted and my heart sank as I saw Gwen and Matt standing next to each other, both of them with their arms folded. I tried acting casual by closing the door behind me slowly with a nonchalant look on my face despite my dread. Gwen unfolded her arms and placed a hand on her hip, her face the scariest I have seen by far. Matt held the flashlight pointed down at the floor as his face was blank and emotionless.

They were even scarier than my parents!

I nodded my head in greeting as I began taking off my bomber suit. A slight blush went into Gwen' s cross face as I walked across the room to get some pajamas that lay on the bed.I had assumed they were mine because they were black, and everything seemed to be color coded here. I could see Matt fighting a grin out of the corner of my eye as I slipped on the soft cotton shirt over my head with care, so as to not rip my stitches.

Matt cleared his throat trying to seem official, which made me grin even more. "Coryn, would you like to tell us-oof!" I turned to see Gwen digging her elbow into Matt's side and he stood there gasping for a moment. I fought the urge to laugh as this had been the second time tonight that someone messed up with the Coryn not talking thing.

Gwen turned smartly to me. "What Matt was trying to say is that you were gone for a long time, and we know you couldn't have been spying on us the entire time."

My heart sank. So Gwen knew about the spying? Then why had they destroyed my innocence?!

As if to answer the latter question, Gwen blushed, but continued staring me straight in the eyes. "Unfouetunately, we found out about your spying from Cressent. After that we looked for you and couldn't find you anywhere." Suddenly her hardened mask of anger melted away into worry. "We didn't know if you got enough to eat, or if you were scared..." She trailed off and then she was angry again. "Coryn don't do that ever again!" She yelled.

Everyone stood there in silence as I gently hugged Gwen, asking for her forgiveness. I felt so guilty now that I knew she had been worried about me. I honestly never thought about how much trouble I would cause by going with Eeva. Gwen stroked my hair as Matt hugged us both, and for a moment the holes in my heart were briefly filled with warmth and completeness.

_My New family...?_

* * *

><p>As I lay there in between Gwen and Matt, my thoughts wandered to Eeva. Her skin was so soft, and she was really good at cooking. I wished I could go play hide-n-seek with her again...it had been really fun and it took my mind off all the worrisome things in life.<p>

Then, as I lay there thinking of the delicious dinner she had made, I wondered how she was able to live that kind of life. It seemed like everything was nice and set up for her, and the blonde girl seemed completely oblivious of the troubles happening outside of the academy, and inside the academy.

Either way, I knew she had left even more unanswered questions than before...

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up wondering why I was in a human sandwich. Matt had reached over me and had fallen asleep touching Gwen' s arm while I had to have the crushing weight of his arm on me. I sighed and wiggled out from under it, wondering why he had to make things so weird.<p>

As I made my way off the tiny bed( that we had somehow fit in) and to the couch where my bomber suit had been tossed, I noticed a small purple envelope on it. I had my name in loopy handwriting on it.

I quickly went over to it, opening the letter with my index finger, swiftly and precisely. As the letter burst open, the smell of tropical flowers and fruits greeted Coryn. He frowned, confused as to why a letter would smell so frilly.

He delicately pulled out the letter before unfolding it and reading the loopy handwriting.

_Dear Hide-n-Seek boy,_

_Thank you or the fun time last night! Hopefully you will come over again and I will teach you how to cook! I noticed we are in the same self defends training class, and since this is your last day of recovery I was hoping to show you around. Meet me at the trading grounds as soon as you read this._

_Love-Sincerely,_

_Eeva_

Coryn sighed and folded up the letter once more.

_I should but...eh. _He went and climbed onto the couch, falling into a fitful nap.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
